


S.H.I.E.L.D. Elementary

by xXxKateKaysxXx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brotp, F/M, Kid Avengers, Kid Bruce Banner, Kid Clint Barton, Kid Natasha, Kid Steve Rogers, Kid Thor, Kid Tony, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxKateKaysxXx/pseuds/xXxKateKaysxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers AU. A group of kids at S.H.I.E.L.D. Elementary form a club called the Avengers to deal with bullies and make a bit of trouble (not on purpose! - for the most part), much to the dismay of Principal Nick Fury. Clint/Natasha, Tony/Pepper, Thor/Jane (Steve/Peggy and Steve/Bucky BroTP later)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. S.H.I.E.L.D. Elementary

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic! So go easy on me ^^;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter introducing everyone/giving some backstory...

Tony Stark was the most popular kid in the 3rd grade, no doubt about it. It was no wonder; his dad was rich, he had a pretty girlfriend, Pepper Potts, and was extremely charismatic, even for a 9-year-old. Everyone knew who he was. All in all, his life was, what you might say, perfect. 

On the flip side, Steve Rogers was the new kid. Having moved from a rather old-school town, he wasn’t exactly up to date with certain trends and fads. He was a lot shorter and scrawnier than all the other boys, and he was almost always getting sick, though he hated missing school. 

Thor and his Loki Odinson were both also fairly new, from Scandinavia, hence the names. Thor was large and boisterous, whereas Loki was lanky and quiet. Thor, though loud, was generally well-mannered, but Loki was utterly mischievous. They were so different, not many people even knew they were related.

Natasha Romanoff was from Russia, though she didn’t have an accent and no longer spoke Russian. Her closest friend, Clint Barton, had befriended her when she moved to America, and the two were practically inseparable. 

Lastly, Bruce Banner was known for his anger issues. He hadn’t actually had a tantrum since before grade school, though when he had he had practically transformed into a different person. The normally shy, quiet boy had been throwing chairs and over-turning tables. Practically everyone was afraid of him, except for Tony, who had been sick that day and since then had desperately wanted to see him angry.

These six had practically nothing in common, until Loki decided to make trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mainly just a filler chapter, actual plot next time! ;D Also, I'm wondering if I should leave lil' Steve Pre-Serum or not... :/ Anyway, tell me if you see anything weird so I can fix it! :3


	2. Meeting Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets Steve for the first time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Actual plot! Woo!

Tony grinned, leaping from the limo door, which shut promptly behind him with a click. His butler, Jarvis, said something the boy probably should have been hearing, but he was already racing up the steps of the school, his red-and-gold backpack bouncing on his left shoulder.

He loved school--but before you get any ideas, it wasn’t because of the work or the boring classes or teachers (oh heck no)--he loved it because people knew him. At home, he was generally ignored by both his parents, and he was almost always alone. Sure, he had his gadgets he built himself--in fact, he had built a little friend named Dummy to keep him company--but it wasn’t really the same. School was also an extremely liked place because his two best friends, Pepper and Rhodey (whose real name was James Rhodes, but nobody called him that) were there. 

Of course, there were other kids, some of which were kind of weird, but generally were ignored by the young genius. Then there was Principal Fury, with Vice Principal Hill, and the children’s teacher, Mr. Coulson. Fury was, to be honest, probably was not the kind of person fit to run a school (I mean seriously, he wore a flipping eye patch!), but whatever; his decision, Tony guessed. Ms. Hill seemed nice enough; he’d never really spent one-on-one time or anything with her, and Mr. Coulson was strict at first, but gradually he’d come to take a liking to his small class.

As Tony trotted down the hallway towards his locker, he noticed a boy with blond hair struggling to obtain his belongings from the top shelf of his own locker. The boy was short--like, really short--and skinny--practically bones, Tony grimaced--and his tongue stuck out of the left side of his mouth slightly, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he tried to stretch his frail arms just a little bit higher. 

For a while, Tony mostly ignored the boy, though still watched him out of the corner of his eye. He was terribly early--a feat that was almost never accomplished--and had nothing better to do except pretend to be occupied by his own books while this stick try attempted to accomplish the simplest of tasks. Eventually the blonde-haired boy turned to him, probably noticing him partially staring.

“Little help?” he grinned weakly, a little sheepishly as the little genius looked up. Tony rolled his eyes, but obtained the kid’s belongings and handed them over. The blonde smiled at him, taking his things and thanking him graciously. For a moment there was an awkward silence, until finally Tony spoke up.

“What?” he said, then realized he may have said it a bit too harshly. The stick extended his bony hand.

“Steve Rogers,” he grinned, waiting for the other boy’s response.

“Tony,” he replied, ignoring Steve’s gesture. The smaller boy slowly lowered his hand awkwardly, and opened his mouth, about to say something, when suddenly, the bell rang.

“--Oh, well…” Steve muttered, sticking his hands into the pockets of his slacks--’Oh gosh who wears those anymore,’’ Tony grimaced.

“See ya,” he sighed, slamming his locker door and turning away down the hall. He adjusted his backpack, now with added weight, and headed to his classroom, ignoring whatever Steve called after him. He had bigger fish to fry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no Loki trouble (or any other characters gosh) this chapter! Surprise! Anyway, just so you all know, I am NOT going to have any Steve/Tony in this fic, aside from maybe a bit of BroTP...just making sure that's clear--all pairings are straight. Anyway, yup! (Also, sorry for such a long wait! Had a busy week; on spring break now, so I should have some more time to write! Yay!) Tell me if you see anything weird so I can fix it!


End file.
